Alien Temple
Name Alien Temples feature in the film Prometheus, in the film they were considered as forward bases for the Terraformers. They were constructed from rock with part built walls surrounding them, entrance and exit was via a ground level door set-in some distance from the edge, this door then led into tunnels that interconnected the chambers. In one area of the Temple there was an air shaft constructed in a chamber that was called the Spiral Room, this allowed air to circulate which had been purified and cleaned from the sulphur of the outside air with another chamber called the Ampule Room which housed a shrine that held urns which were aligned towards a giant statue. Interconnected corridors and tunnels linked the chambers with an array of zig-zag stairs running up through the center of the building, in the lower regions a tunnel linked to a large underground chamber where a Derelict spacecraft was docked, large rotating doors that were covered in surface debris would slide back when a spacecraft was launched. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Prometheus (film) Alien (film) Variations Interactions [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] Prometheus' crew used spectagraphs for analysing the atmosphere and rock structure of the Temple, signals were sent back aboard Prometheus and were displayed on a Holotab Display Unit, this visualization allowed the crew to locate any points of interest. The Spectagraphs scanned and mapped the interior of the Temple they entered leading them towards the Sprial Room and Ampule Room, the Spectagraphs then continued scanning through the night detecting a life form. The next day David split from the group choosing to follow the detected signal, on arriving David discovered a Hibernation Room full of urns which was part of the Derelict spacecraft deep underground. Continuing along this route, brought him into the Derelict's Orrery and upon activating a 'holo integrated message', David understood the controls and interacted with a Holo Map. Continuity [[wikipedia:Alien (film)|'Alien (film)']] Early concepts of film featured the Derelict that landed on a Pyramid structure on the surface of LV426, due to budgetary constraints this idea was dropped. [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] Concept The Temple's designs were based around Ridley Scott's drawings displaying a rounded structure with a weathered face protruding from the side and curved walls that partially surrounded it. Early concepts of the Temples were more pyramid shaped with multiple Pyramids appearing on the surface of LV223, these would feature lights eminating from the roof and aligned similiar with buildings on Earth at the time. On-set Each area and composition of the Derelict's Orrery could be added or subtracted, John Lebar who played the Ghost Engineer was filmed in the areas where the Ghost Engineers were to be and his image was then removed and replaced for the CGI scans which used variations of point cloud, scanline, frontal projection, dot particles and data patterns creating the effect of a decomposing film. Centroid Motion Capture, captured the reference points of the running Engineers and Fuel VFX used the same techniques adding a wrapping effect as they ran through the actor Holloway. Vladimir acted as the ghost engineer wearing strings of LEDs which Fuel created translucent glowing forms, added with motion capture of Ian Whyte Fuel VFX supervisor Johannes Saarnes was able to build a very detailed engineer model, these would be able to interact with the surfaces of the Temple and the actors. Luke Fisher sculpted the engineer's flight suits for both the actor and a in maquette form, with Scanlan's team creating pressure suits for actors and rigid suited engineers as set dressing, a team of twenty created seventy engineers in urethane foam for the pile of dead bodies as the engineers fled the infection in the Temple. Production The entrance and corridors were built almost in their entirety by Arthur Max and his team on set at Pinewood Studios, utilizing the 007 stage and extending it further. MPC digitally expanded the Temple's interior still further including the Holotab Display that showed the tracking of the spectagraphs. Modeling structures in Maya design and texturing them in sample images from Jordan and Gigeresque organic shapes, for shots of the base MPC sculpted another model in zbrush and detailed it with matte paintings textures from Wadi Rum. Post Production Weta Digital compositing supervisor Charlie Tait added digital set extensions of the ceiling and alien frescos using simulations of inkblots on paper. See also References Citations Prometheus (film) Notes category:Installations category:Prometheus